Winter
by Siasa
Summary: Short conversation between Kazahaya and Rikuo. Now with details of their sledding adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Winter**

**Disclaimer: **Legal Drug and all it's wonderful-ness does not belong to me.

**A/N: **Yeah, just a really short drabble. It's a conversation between Kazahaya and Rikuo.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon, it's not like you're doing anything important."

"Absolutely not."

"Rikuo, why are you being such a jerk about this?"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Please go with me. It'll be fun!"

"Kazahaya…"

"Please?"

sigh "If it'll shut that loud, obnoxious mouth of yours."

"YAY!!!"

"Only on one condition."

"Sure, anything, you name it."

"YOU have to carry the sleds there and back."

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: **The Midwest got hammered by snow last night and all of today so I was inspired to write a wintery fic. So, I'm sorry if it's lame, don't blame me, blame the weather! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership of Legal Drug or its characters. They're owned by the wonderful women of CLAMP.

**A/N: **Well, I didn't expect to continue this story, but, once again, it's all thanks to the Midwest getting a major snowfall. I had a fun time writing this little continuation of the boys' sledding adventure. Hope you all like it!

* * *

The two boys made their way through the heavy snow a few blocks west of the store, toward the largest hill in their area. Kazahaya, looking around in amazement, having the time of his life, tried to catch the falling snowflakes on his outstretched tongue. Rikuo wallowed behind the fairer-haired boy, dragging his feet sullenly through the snow.

"It was really nice of Kakei to give us the rest of the day off," Kazahaya said, dragging an old sled behind him. "It's really a shame that he didn't have two sleds. I guess we'll have to share."

Rikuo only grunted in response. He didn't know why the other boy was so excited to be out in the snow. Personally, he hated the cold, hated the bone-chilling icy wind that accompanied the snow, hated the expanse whiteness. "You know," he said after a few moments, "this means that you're in his debt once again. He'll make you do something big for it. It'll probably involve a dress again," the dark-haired teen smirked.

Kazahaya stopped in his tracks and turned to face the other boy, "Why didn't you say something earlier? Kakei wouldn't do something like that again, would he?" His pleading eyes searched Rikuo's face. "Awwww man! At least I know that sledding will be worth it…hopefully."

They finally reached the hill, after what, to Kazahaya, seemed like an eternity, only to find it crawling with children. Rikuo, never being a big fan of kids, growled and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He was only here to keep an eye on Kazahaya, since the boy was prone to attracting danger. Not that he cared whether or not the boy got hurt or anything, just, if something did happen, it would only inconvenience Rikuo, giving him more work to do in the shop. _Yes, that was it, nothing more, _he thought to himself.

Rikuo watched as Kazahaya climbed up the hill, lips quirked up at the corners in a small smile. _If he wasn't so much taller, it would be hard to distinguish him from the other kids, _he thought as he slowly followed, avoiding as many children as he could on his way to the top. The boy had already slid down the hill once and was getting ready for another go by the time Rikuo finally arrived at the top.

"It's about time you showed up," Kazahaya puffed, cheeks and nose tinged pink from the cold. He scooted himself up closer to the front on the sled, "Hop on."

Rikuo's eyes widened as he looked down at the grinning teen. Was Kazahaya actually volunteering to be close to him? Rikuo sighed as he sat himself behind the other boy on the small wooden sled.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kazahaya shouted as the two began scooting themselves close to the edge of the hill. As they cleared the edge and gained speed, Kazahaya let out a whoop of excitement and Rikuo unconsciously tightened his hold on the teen's waist.

Nearing the bottom of the hill, the sled skid over an icy patch of snow and swerved to the right. Kazahaya, trying to keep the sled heading straight, leaned to the left. His movements unsettled the sled, sending both occupants tumbling overboard into a snowdrift.

Rikuo, lying on his back and dazed from the fall, shivered as he felt snow go under his jacket and cling to his jeans. He opened his eyes and focused on a still grinning Kazahaya who was currently lying on top of him.

"Let's do that again!"

Rikuo groaned, but still accepted the teen's outstretched hand that pulled him from the pile of snow.


End file.
